1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a behavior analysis device that processes a frame image of a target area being imaged by an imaging device such as a video camera and analyzes the behavior of a person being imaged.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in a place in which an unspecified number of people gather together, such as a station, a shopping center, or a busy street, the image imaged by a set monitoring camera (hereinafter, simply referred to as a camera) is processed to detect a person such as a suspicious person having a suspicious behavior (hereinafter, simply referred to as a suspicious person) and the like. Specifically, the frame image being imaged by a camera is processed, the behavior of a person being imaged is analyzed, and whether the behavior is suspicious or not is determined. In addition, the detection of a person having a suspicious behavior related to an illegal act is also reported to a security guard and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration in which a plurality of imaging devices (which are so-called stereo cameras) having different viewpoints are used, the images of an object imaged by each imaging device are processed, a three-dimensional position of a representative point of the object is detected, and a three-dimensional image is generated. Then, the behavior of the object is analyzed by determining the movement and the posture of the object from the generated three-dimensional image of the object.